SAINW: Nunca Debió Ser Así (Mi versión)
by Crazy Jazzy
Summary: Después de veinte años de la desaparición de la tortuga genio de la familia, Donatello llega a un futuro en el cual Shreder domina la ciudad y probablemente el mundo. Para poder salvar lo que queda de un roto pasado, tendrá que reunir nuevamente a sus hermanos para liberar a la población de tanta represión y sufrimiento. (Mi versión y punto de vista del capítulo de 2003)
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos! Les dije que estaría más activa ahroa que tengo mi computadora de regreso.

Sé que debería estar escribiendo capítulos para mis otras dos historias, pero tenía que escribir esto antes de que se fuera de mi cabeza. Espero les guste. Habrá más capítulos de esta historia, así que espero les guste.

Tengo aparte un comunicado muy corto (SI NO LO QUIERES LEER, ADELÁNTATE HASTA EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA CERCA DE LA DIVISIÓN DE TEXTO)

1.- Ya tengo más o menos el siguiente capítulo de "La Mutación de Spike", así que espérenlo para que quede excelente -w-

2.-¿Hay un punto dos? Claro... Tengo un capítulo muy futuro de "La luz del Amanecer" en la cual uno de los chicos (tomemos en cuenta de que tengo una razón para que los chicos sean humanos por lo menos en algunas partes de la historia) sufre un gran y terrible momento de bullyng, creo que me inspiré, y tal vez les interese. ¿Quieren que lo publique como un oneshot? O lo publico cuando llegue el momento en la historia. Por favor si les interesa déjenlo como Review ^^

Por cierto, ojalá adivinen quién está contando el texto antes de... ya lo sabrán xD

Sin más que decir, les dejo con la historia:

* * *

Disclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no son de mi propedad, al igual que todos sus personajes. Esta historia está basada en un capítulo de la versión de 2003, bajo mi punto de vista y la manera en la cual me imaginé la historia poco después de terminar el episodio.

* * *

Cuando estás solo, ¿a quién acudes? Cuando estás triste, ¿con quién te desahogas? Cuando estás feliz, ¿quién ríe contigo? Preguntas como estás y muchas otras son tan fáciles de responder en la mayoría de las circunstancias, pero para mi son casi imposibles de contestar. En algún momento pude haber dicho rápidamente "Tengo a mis hermanos, y ellos estarán conmigo ¡toda la vida!" pero ahora... creo que cuando eres adolescente ves muchas cosas color de rosa, y al crecer ves la realidad claramente. En mi caso, lo que se aclaró fue el futuro, el ahora PRESENTE.

Camino por las oscuras calles de Nueva York, las que ahora están completamente manchadas de sangre, pues en cualquier lugar los seguidores de Shreder se encargan de eliminar a la resistencia. Personas inocentes que se niegan a apoyar a ese desalmado mueren todos los días. Logro ver a una niña pequeña, a lo mucho ha de tener 5 años. En brazos sostiene una muñeca de trapo algo vieja, pero linda. La niña, al igual que la muñeca, usa un vestido sucio y un poco rasgado; sus rodillas se muestran raspadas. La niña llora amargamente, pidiendo entre sollozos volver a ver a su madre. Me temo lo peor. Me gustaría acercarme a ella y consolarla, para evitar que continúe llorando, pero me es imposible, pues se escuchan patrullas cerca. Si llegaran a verme podría poner en riesgo a toda la resistencia. Así es, yo pertenezco a la resistencia contra Shreder, al igual que muchos otros, como Abril.

Hace cerca de veinte años empezó todo esto. Shreder se apoderó de la ciudad por un evento que nos trajo debilidad a mi familia y a mi. Debido a esto, todos mis amigos y yo hemos caído a tal grado de tener que ocultarnos durante todo momento para evitar nuestra muerte, inclusive mis amigos humanos han tenido que esconderse entre las sombras al igual que yo para seguir con vida. Nos convertimos en fugitivos ante el nuevo gobierno de Destructor y Karai, su hija, quien se ha vuelto algo así como su guardaespaldas personal. Yo la llamaría "lamebotas personal", pero cada quién lo puede interpretar como quiera.

Olvido cualquier otro pensamiento como estos y subo rápida y sigilozamente por una oxidada escalera de escape en ese callejón. Desde las alturas observo lo ocurrido. -¡Aquí hay otro!- exclama uno de los soldados del ejército de nuestro mayor enemigo. Al instante, siete más vestidos como él aparecen. Todos rodean a la infante mientras ella solo continúa llorando y temblando de miedo. -¡Quiero a mi mamá!- grita amargamente. Los soldados se preparan. -Insectos como este hacen que la ciudad se vea deplorable- ríe. Provoca en mi ganas de patearle el trasero, pero no puedo hacer nada. -Tranquila niña- dice otro de ellos- yo me encargaré de llevarte en este instante con tu madre- mientras saca de su funda el arma que siempre debe llevar. Sé lo que va a pasar. El hombre apunta hacia la cabeza de la niña, quien aumenta el volúmen de su llanto. Sus ojos se abren como platos cuando ve la pistola mirando hacia ella, y continúa llorando. El soldado, con una enorme sonrisa, jala el gatillo. Un gran estallido retumba en las calles durante unos segundos. En ese mismo momento, los sollozos de la niña paran. La sangre de la pequeña ha salpicado toda la pared. La muñeca que en sus brazos llevaba cae al suelo, cubierta de ese espeso líquido carmesí. Ese sentimiento de impotencia se apodera de mi por completo. Debí haber evitado la muerte de esa niña, pero no lo hice. Esos sujetos sólo...sólo ríen como si de un chiste se tratara. Ganas de asesinarlos no hacen falta, pero si valor y autocontrol para dejarlos con vida, sí. Sin embargo, permito que se escapen con ese pecado sobre ellos.

Espero a que los hombres se alejen del lugar para bajar y mirar ese muro de ladrillos nuevamente. La sangre continúa fresca. Miro el cuerpo de la niña. Sus lágrimas ahora son rojas, al igual que lo que fluye de su cabeza, donde la bala hizo un pequeño y muy bien definido agujero. Sus ojos ahora miran al vacío, sin ese brillo que debería mostrar vida. Su cara muestra una expresión de terror. La muñeca sigue igual, manchada de rojo, pero parece que ya no sonríe, aunque nada ha cambiado en ella, sigue siendo la misma muñeca vieja y sucia que acompañaba a la pequeña. Tomo el joven cuerpo sin vida y lo miro fijamente. Me quedo en silencio durante un momento, incluyendo así la voz en mi cabeza con la cual hablo todo el tiempo. Finalmente decido llevar el cadáver a un lugar en el cual su alma pueda descanzar en paz, tal como Sensei decía.

He llegado cerca de un parque de la ciudad, el cual esta ahora destruido en su mayor parte. La coloco en una abertura de tierra causada por las bombas antes lanzadas y la cubro de tierra, pongo algunas flores silvestres que crecieron por ahí y dibujo una leyenda con ayuda de una bara que estaba cerca: "_Una víctima más de este crudo infierno. Descance en paz esta alma inocente_" Me parte el alma ver algo así, pero no puedo hacer nada. Limpio la muñeca lo más que puedo con un trapo viejo que me encontré en ese lugar, y la dejo sobre la tumba improvizada. Después de un tiempo pensando en aquél sitio, me alejo para no ser descubierto por las fuerzas de Shreder.

Me he dado cuenta del sufrimiento que existe en esta ciudad desde hace casi veinte años. Tantas cosas han pasado: la pérdida de mi brazo izquierdo, por ejemplo; la desaparición de uno de mis hermanos, la cual causó una fractura en la familia; la enorme discusión entre mis otros dos hermanos, aún viendo como se encontraba la situación; el fallecimiento de muchos seres queridos, entre ellas, la de sensei... Todo acompañado de derramamiento de sangre. Cada que pienso en esto, no dejo de pensar en una sola cosa para convenserme a mi mismo de que la realidad no es como parece:

_ESTO NUNCA DEBIÓ PASAR.  
NUNCA SUCEDIÓ ASÍ._

* * *

¡Éxito! ¿Qué les parece? Seguro ya saben quién narró esto 7w7 Esto es lo que pasa cuando ves el capítulo 73 de TMNT 2003 con un helado en mano en un momento de tristeza e inspiración xD

Estoy empezando a ver la serie nuevamente, pero ví una imagen muy linda de esa "saga" y quise ver el capítulo nuevamente (no me canso de verlo TTwTT) Y bueno... mi mente se puso activa y comenzó a trabajar para idear esto. ¿Les gusta? Espero que sí ^^

Quiero pensar que pronto habrán más capítulos de este fic, pero mientras tanto, los invito a leer otras de mis historias, como "La Mutación de Spike" (les aviso a quienes ya la están siguiendo que ya tengo una idea en mente acerca del rumbo que tomará esta historia -w- les va a gustar), "A Falta de Ideas" o algunas otras que tengo por ahí.

Acepto cualqueir comentario, ya sea positivo o amenaza de muerte =D


	2. Un suceso poco esperado

Bueno chicos, si les gustó la historia (espero sea así TTwTT) aquí está el primer capítulo \\(.3.)/ Espero les agrade. Casi no tuve ideas para escribirlo. Quise combinar un poco con la versión de Nickelodeon, espero no les moleste, pero aún así no pierde la escencia de la historia *w*

Les advierto que debido a esta última explicación, la razón por la cual viaja al pasado será algo...diferente. Espero les agrade la idea.

Los dejo con la historia

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no son de mi propiedad, y tampoco sus personajes. Esta historia está basada en un capítulo de la serie del 2003 bajo mi punto de vista e ideas sobre la versión del 2012_**

* * *

_Día 74:_

_Finalmente lo he conseguido. He terminado mi proyecto de los últimos días. Por fin logré crear un aparato que pueda transformar el agua contaminada en combustible. Pienso que de esta manera podría aprovechar toda el agua de las alcantarillas para el Shell-Raiser, y así no tener que arriesgarme tanto al intentar recolectar un poco de Diesel. No es muy fácil que digamos, después de todo, las radiaciones emitidas por mis máquinas me ponen en riesgo de una exploción inminen..._

-¡Donnie!- La voz del hermano menor retumbó en sus oídos durante varios segundos. -¡Mikey! ¡Te he dicho varias veces que no me interrumpas mientras escribo en mi bitácora!- Donatello se levantó de su silla y fue con su pequeño hermano. -¿Qué necesitas esta vez?- preguntó entre dientes. -Es el señor Tortuga- contestó el de naranja, mostrando a su hermano un peluche de tortuga roto de una pata y del caparazón. Se notaba que era algo viejo. -¿Otra vez? Se supone que ese hilo debía durar tres años, y no tiene ni un año que lo cosí- Donnie se vió molesto. -¿Pues qué cuernos le haces al pobre señor Tortuga?- preguntó nuevamente, mientras tomaba al peluche. -¡No fue mi culpa esta vez! Dejé al señor Tortuga en el sillón en lo que iba por unas palomitas, y cuando regresé, Spike se estaba comiendo el hilo- dijo con los ojos vidriozos. -Está bien. no es cosa tan difícil. Me llevará unos minutos, pero no más. No te preocupes, he cosido este peluche desde que tenemos cuatro años, y aún se ve bien- dicho esto, Mikey saltó de alegría. -¡Gracias bro! ¡Eres mi héroe!- al escuchar a su hermano, Don no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente, pues para su hermano menor, él siempre había sido su más grande héroe (claro, después de su padre).

-Listo, toma Mikey. Le puse doble costura, así que es casi imposible que se rompa o se descosa en un buen rato. Por favor, cuida que esta vez nadie se coma el hilo, o para la próxima tendremos que comprar un nuevo señor Tortuga, se peude romper la tela y eso no se podrá arreglar- un alegre Mikey saltaba de alegría al recibir a su peluche ya arreglado. -¡Gracias Donnie!- agradeció antes de retirarse. Don continuó durante un largo rato con su bitácora.

_Día 74_

_Después de largas pruebas preeliminares para demostrar que el combustible es efectivo, he comprobado cómo es que de todos los contaminantes del agua de alcantarilla logran formar una gran y enorme energía pura. Creo que finalmente podré dejar de esperar a que una estación de gas esté libre para llenar el tanque. El único problema es que necesito algún contenedor que sea resistente con los ácidos que produce la combustión de este combustible..._

-¡Temblor!- gritó Mikey, sacando de sus pensamientos al genio de la familia. -¡Mikey! ¡Te he dicho que no me interrumpas de esa manera mientras estoy escribiendo en mi...!- no terminando la frase aún, todos los muebles del laboratorio comenzaron a moverse sin control. -...bitácora...- uno por uno, algunos contenedores de vidrio caían. Inmediatamente, el quelonio de morado decidió salir de su laboratorio directo al vestíbulo, no sin antes llevar su T-Phone (todos sabemos a quién pensaba llamar y asegurarse de su bienestar), para reunirse con su familia.

-¿Sensei?- preguntó mientras llegaba a la habitación. -Donatello- respondió el mencionado -hijo mío, ¿acaso tú sabes la razón de este sismo?- Donnie negó con la cabeza. Después de ello tomó su teléfono y llamó a Abril, aún temblando la tierra. -¿Abril?- dijo mientras la chica contestaba. -¿Donnie? ¿Qué sucede? suenas preocupado- la respuesta de la pelorroja lo extrañó un poco, ¿qué no es normal que uno se preocupe por un sismo? -¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Aún estás en tu casa?- el quelonio trataba de buscar la razón de la pregunta de Abril. -Eh... si, estoy bien, y estoy en mi casa. A estas horas, ¿por qué debería estar afuera?- ¿es acaso que no lo había persibido? -Abril, ¿acaso no sientes el temblor?- contestó la tortuga de morado seriamente -¿A qué te refieres con temblor? aquí no sucede nada- la respuesta de su amada lo dejó sin palabras, ¿cómo que no pasaba nada? ¿cómo es posible?. Por segunda vez en los últimos minutos, un estruendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos: varios objetos cayeron de sus estantes y la señal del T-Phone se cortó al instante.

De repente, una luz emergió de la nada sobre ellos, haciéndolos retroceder. -Finalmente...- una voz ronca sonó en aquél lugar, simultaneamente deteniéndose el movimiento de la Tierra -...Los hemos encontrado...- de la luz, se formó un imponente dragón rojo con escamas violeta, garras negras, enormes alas escamosas, una capa de tercipelo morado con bordes dorados y un cetro con un reloj de arena en él sostenido en sus manos. Lo más impresionante de esta criatura era la particular característica de tener dos cabezas, una con ojos verde esmeralda, y la otra poseía ojos color ámbar. -¡¿Qué caparazones es eso?!- exclamó el más temperamental de los hermanos. -Ojalá lo supiera- Leonardo miraba estupefacto al ser que acababa de aparecer. -Las Tortugas- otra voz igual de ronca, aunque un poco más grave, se hizo presente en el lugar, proveniente de una de las cabezas del dragón. -Pero, Drako, estos no son las tortugas- contestó la otra voz. -¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Son Tortugas Gigantes! ¿Cómo no van a ser las tortugas que buscamos?- mientras ambos seres fucionados en uno solo discutían entre sí, los cinco mutantes aún no creían lo que ocurría.

-Escucha Drako, las Trotugas que buscamos miden un metro veinte, a lo mucho. Estas tienen la altura de un humano cualquiera.

-¡Demonios! ¿Estás diciendo que otra vez terminamos en una dimensión equivocada?

-Efectivamente, eres un idiota.

-Hey, espera un minuto. Utiliza esa cabeza que, teóricamente hablando, debería de dar ideas, tal como lo hace tu padre el Daimyo; y piensa un momento. Hemos estado viajando entre dimensiones un largo rato después de que conseguimos el cetro del tiempo. Finalmente, encontramos un cuarteto de tortugas con su rata maestro, pero resulta que no son las que buscamos. ¿Has contado tan siquiera cuántas dimensiones llevamos con ésta?

-¿24?

-¡Exacto! llevamos 24 dimensiones atravezadas, y es la primera vez que encontramos al quinteto de mutantes. Tal vez no sean los mismos, pero...son exactamente iguales, como si los hubieras clonado, pero con algunos defectos. Además, no llevamos mucho tiempo con el cetro y debemos aprender a usarlo, ¿qué mejor que aprovechar ahora?- Ambas cabezas se quedaron pensando hasta mirar a las tortugas.

-Chicos- dijo Miguel Ángel -No me gusta como nos miran esos tipos- dicho esto, Rafael decidió hablar. -Basta de juegos tontos- mientras tomaba sus sais -Es hora de terminar con esto. Estaba muy agusto leyendo historietas con Spike y llega este tipo con un temblor para decir que ya llegó- terminando la frase, se abalanzó con sus armas hacia el ser místico, pero este lo detuvo y lanzó hacia el estanque. -¡Deténganlo!- Leonardo dió la orden de atacar, secundado por Splinter, pero todo intento fue en vano, pues Ultimate Drako los detuvo con el cetro, manteniéndolos congelados en el espacio tiempo. -Deberíamos mandarlos un rato a un mundo "alterno", para practicar. Seguramente, si existe un "nosotros" en esta dimensión, espera a vengarse de ellos, ¿no crees Drako?- una de las voces rompió el silencio que ahora reinaba en el lugar. -Tú lo has dicho, Ultimate Ninja- finalizando su "charla", hicieron uso del cetro, enviando a cada uno a algún mundo alterno separados de su familia, durante un tiempo indefinido...

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Eso espero. Si...tal vez no fue lo que esperaban, pero (se los advertí antes) esta es la versión (según yo) de lo que pasaría con las de 2012, pues...espero sólo sigan interesados en ello. ^^U

Esperen pronto actualizaciones de cualquiera de mis historias, mi mente está muy activa OwO


	3. Futuro

Bienvenidos a otra de mis divagaciones señores. Hoy nos encontramos en lo que podemos llamar segundo capítulo de esta triste historia (mi versión) Esperando les guste, pueden comenzar a leer. Al final del capítulo, podrán encontrar anotaciones por parte de su servidora. Que lo disfruten (Mal intento de sonar como un presentador de noticiero :P)

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no son de mi propiedad, al igual que el resto de los personajes de la franquicia. Esta hsitoria está basada en un capítulo de la serie del 2003, bajo mi punto de vista e ideas de la versión más reciente: 2012_**

* * *

-¿Q-qué...sucedió?- musitó Donatello.

La tortuga de morado despertaba apenas, después de haber sido atacado por aquél ser extraño el cual tenía la intención de matarlos, o matar a alguna contraparte suya en otro universo o dimensión paralela (cosa que aún no tenía mucho sentido para él, y seguro nunca lo tendría).

El quelonio se levantó lentamente, pues estaba un poco mareado debido al "viaje".

-¿Dónde...estoy?- dijo para si mismo mientras observaba su alrededor cuidadosamente.

-La guarida...- el reptil pudo darse cuenta finalmente del lugar en donde estaba.

Efectivamente, era la guarida, sólo que...ahora...estaba totalmente destruida; pareciera que un tifón pasó por los suburbios de New York, destruyendo todo a su paso. Todo era silencioso, demasiado para su gusto. Los techos habían colapsado, todos los objetos en la casa estaban destruidos, había telarañas en varios lados, el polvo había cubierto toda superficie posible. Al parecer, nadie había habitado en ese lugar durante...años.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- Donnie miró sorprendido lo que hasta hace algunos momentos había sido su casa durante 15 años -Todo...está... destruido. Pero...- aún no lo creía, no podía creerlo. ¿Quién o qué pudo haberla dejado de tal manera? Necesitaba respuestas, pero para ello, necesitaba encontrar a alguien primero.

Aún impactado, decidió caminar e inspeccionar aquél lugar sin prisa alguna. Los muebles estaban roidos, seguro las ratas (y esperaba no lo escuchara su maestro) eran tan flacas por el hambre que desidieron comer los cojines y colchones, entre otras cosas.

-Esto realmente está hecho pedazos. Sigo sin explicarme cómo pudo pasar eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente?- se cuestionaba el intelectual. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrar su laboratorio, aparentemente abandonado. Sus tubos de ensayo, sus matraces, sus frascos, todo estaba roto. Algunas manchas de sustancias ya secas eran visibles.

-Mi...labotario- dijo estupefacto sin poder creer lo que veía. Dio unos pasos y observó que los marcos con algunas fotos suyas y de sus hermanos estaban en el suelo con los vidrios rotos.

-Mi familia...Hermanos, sensei...-un sonido peculiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Don volteó inmediatamente y buscó lo que provocaba el sonido. No tardó en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía: algo goteaba de lo que en algún momento fue su escritorio, donde se encontraba un recipiente de vidrio intacto, pero vacío.

Una interesante y sospechosa sustancia color azul con un brillo bastante peculiar caía lentamente de la mesa. Mutágeno. ¿Por qué caía mutágeno de su escritorio? Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: alguien estuvo en la misma habitación que él no hace mucho. Por el tamaño del charco y la lentitud del gotear, supo que no había sido algo reciente, pero tampoco muy viejo. Podía ser que algo o alguien estuviera cerca. La tortuga salió del lugar y se dirigió a las alcantarillas para salir a la superficie.

Al llegar a la entrada de la guarida, logró ver el Tortumóvil frente a él, lleno de polvo y algunas abolladuras provocadas por los escombros a su alrededor. No le dio mucha importancia y continuó con su caminar. Finalmente había llegado a la salida más cercana para salir. Levantó la tapa del alcantarillado y salió a la superficie. Lo primero que pudo ver fue un cielo no azul, sino gris. Manchas de sangre por todos lados, varios escombros parecían estar sobre los cuerpos de algunas personas, los edificios se mostraban viejos y destruidos. Era la escena perfecta y clara de un post-apocalípsis.

-¡¿Pero qué-?!- nuevamente no entendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ¿realmente estaba despierto?

-¡Auch!- gritó después de un pellizco, efectivamente: estaba despierto. -Caparazones, ¿qué es este lugar?- dijo por lo bajo. Su cabeza daba vueltas.

Algo sonó cerca.

-Escuché algo por aquí, ¡vamos!- la voz de un general se hizo presente. Acto seguido, Donatello buscó un escondite cercano para no ser descubierto.

-Richard, aquí no hay nada. Estás delirando otra vez- uno de los soldados que acompañaban al general decidió hablar.

-Juro haber escuchado una voz proveniente de aquí- Donnie mantuvo la respiración para no ser hayado. -Tal vez...tengas razón Scott. Será mejor irnos. ¡Sigan patrullando!- el sonar de algunos pasos le avisó que se habían retirado, finalmente pudo salir.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo para sí mismo. Asegurándose de que los soldados se hubiesen ido, decidió caminar por las oscuras calles de la ciudad para investigar un poco más...

Oculto en las sombras, el quelonio caminaba lentamente, observando con horror la actual ciudad de Nueva York, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella. Edificios destruidos, en ruinas, con algunas enredaderas, musgo y plantas en las paredes, como si de una película post-apocalíptica zombie se tratase. El aire era bastante frío, más de lo normal; inclusive si se le comparara con la temperatura más fría registrada en la ciudad, el frío era "criminal". En el cielo ya no había nubes blancas como de costumbre, sólo un cielo gris, contaminado, más de lo común.

-Esto ya no es Nueva York- dijo para si mismo -Dudo siquiera que siga llamándose "Nueva York"- continuó con su caminata tranquilamente, intentando no llamar la atención, pero se detuvo para observar una escena espantosa para él: la casa de su amada Abril estaba destruida. El joven reptil no tardó en reaccionar y correr hacia los escombros totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- dijo en voz alta arrodillándose frente a los restos de la casa de su amada con los ojos completamente abiertos. Su rostro mostraba horror, pues tan sólo pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido con Abril lo volvía loco.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no es real- se dijo intentando convencer a su mente de creer que todo lo que veía no era otra cosa más que una mala pesadilla, pero la realidad era otra.

-Abril...- mucitó, pero antes de continuar con la frase el sonar de sirenas de patrullas le alertaron sobre la presencia de soldados.

-Tengo que irme de aquí- Donatello corrió hasta donde sus peirnas le permitieron mientras patrullas y helicópteros lo perseguían. De estos sonaban cadetes que exigían se detuviera para su rendición y captura, a lo que Donnie se negó rotúndamente. Para su mala suerte, al llegar a lo que antes fue un taller abandonado (entrada secreta a la guarida en algún momento), tropezó para finalmente caer al suelo. Antes de que se pudiese levantar, patrullas llenas de oficiales, helicópteros y una que otra camineta lo tenían rodeado.

-¡Tire toda arma que pueda poseer y coloque sus manos detrás de su nuca!- los atacantes de Don lo tenían acorralado, sin embargo, el quelonio decidió tomar su bastón Bo para defenderse como pudiera y se colocó en posición de defensa.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!- gritó. Antes de poder atacar, se escucharon algunos gritos de auxilio de algunos de los soldados, quienes misteriosamente desaparecían uno a uno.

-¡Scott! ¡Ayúdame!- el nombrado miró a todos lados.

-¿Steve?- preguntó preocupado, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Un estruendo lo hizo voltear rápidamente, y notó que era el hombre que pedía su ayuda, ahora sin conciencia. En su rostro se notaba qque había sido golpeado brutalmente hasta ser noqueado. -¡¿Dónde estás?!- exclamó.

Donatello, quien solo observaba el espectáculo algo temeroso, pudo notar como una silueta se movía velozmente entre las sombras, atacando a cada uno de los hombres que intentaban atraparlo. "Qué está pasando?" pensó. De la oscuridad, una larga y fuerte cadena tomó con fuerza la cola de uno de los helicópteros, obligándola a desplomarse para finalmente incendiarse en el suelo.

Después de ver brutal paliza dada a los oficiales, las patrullas que estaban intactas decidieron retirarse.

-¡Scott, trae a Steve y vámonos!- gritó alguien desde una de las caminonetas. Scott sólo obedeció, no sin antes maldecir al ser que había provocado tales daños a su tropa.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- dijo Donnie para si mismo.

-¿Donatello?- una voz muy familiar lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- contestó el aludido tomando posición de ataque.

-Así que... has vuelto... finalmente...has decidido regresar- Don no entendía lo que aquella persona oculta en las sombras le decía.

-Contesta a mi pregunta y dime quién caparazones eres- alsó la voz. El ser de quien provenía la voz salió a la luz que un poste emitía aún, y al revelar su identidad Donatello quedó sin habla.

-Tú...- mucitó.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Donatello

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Como verán, cambié la sección en la que estaba la historia. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Saben qué personaje fue el que salvó a Donnie? Claro que lo saben, de otra forma no sabrían como termina esta hsitoria x'D muy triste u.u Como sea. Perdonen si se ve algo corto, pero la idea que llena ese espacio vacío forma otro capítulo. Espero no sean muchos o los aburriré.

Por cierto, para que no se confundan, cambién mi nick. Antes: Ahora: Crazy Jazzy

Total, los invito a pasar a mi perfil y leer mis otras hsitorias en lo que actualizo =D

Nos leemos después ^^

Cualquier comentario aceptado =D incluso si es amenaza de muerte


	4. Descubrimiento en un enfrentamiento

¡Holas a todos! (Holas=mi intento de plural de "hola") Tiempo sin leernos.

Bueno, aquí otro capítulo más de esta historia tan trágica TTwTT mi ser muy dramática ¬¬ como sea

Se ve algo largo, pero si les agrada mi historia seguro lo leerán completo x3 Bien, sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo jeje (espero les guste w)

* * *

Miguel Ángel corría con un bulto en su brazo derecho tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, intentando escapar de los soldados del clan del Pie, quienes habían sido mandados exclusivamente para conseguir aquél ulto, y sólo ellos sabían para qué lo querrían.

-¡No dejen que se escape!- exclamó uno de ellos.

-Tranquilo, no permitiré que te lleven con él- dijo Miguel por lo bajo.

Miró sobre su hombro y observó a por lo menos 20 hombres detrás de él.

-¡Va a la calle 57! ¡Síganlo!- varios soldados obedecieron la orden de su líder.

Miguel siguió con su plan de escape y saltó a la calle que el enemigo había mencionado, ocultándose en un callejón cercano inmediatamente después de caer.

-¡Señor!- la voz de un cadete se hizo presente cerca suyo-¡El enemigo logró escapar!- la respuesta de su superior no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿Cómo que ha escapado?!- su rostro, incluso debajo del visor oscuro que llevaba puesto, se mostraba colérico.

Era la quinta vez en el tres días que Miguel Ángel se escapaba de sus manos, y sabía que si volvía con la mala noticia, Shreder se encargaría de castigarlo personalmente, cosa que todos querían evitar. El tan sólo pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer lo hacía sudar frío.

-¡Encuéntrenlo!-fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que todo quedara bajo un silencio sepulcral.

-Se han ido- mucitó el de pañoleta naranja. -No te preocupes, estamos a salvo. Te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

La tortuga bajó por una coladera en el callejón junto al pequeño bulto entre mantas y colocó la tapa en su lugar para no dejar sospechas.

Después de caminar durante casi media hora por las alcantarillas de la ciudad, el quelonio con paliacate naranja en la cabeza llegó a un túnel, el cual tenía el acceso bloqueado gracias a unas tablas que impedían el paso a cualquiera. Miguel dejó al bulto en el piso, muy cerca de él para asegurarse de que estuviera seguro, y con sumo cuidado movío algunas tablas hasta dejar el camino despejado. Una vez hecho esto, decidió recoger nuevamente aquello que parecía ser un valioso tesoro para él, y entrar al túnel. El reptil continuó su caminata recorriendo el alcantarillado por algunos minutos más hasta toparse con una puerta de metal algo oxidada, la cual tenía escrita una leyenda: "Centro de Aguas Tratadas de Nueva York". Debajo de ella, había un letrero con letras en él: "Prohibido el paso". La tabla que colgaba con la prohibición estaba llena de polvo. Miguel Ángel sólo movió un poco el letrero, y bajo este se encontraban varios botonoes. Mikey colocó un código con ayuda de estos y luego giró la palanca, para ifnalmente entrar.

-Ángel, traje otro más- dijo mientras cerraba detrás de él la puerta.

Una chica de cabellos negros y un par de mechones color morado volteó a verlo. Sus ojos color miel se posaron sobre él después de oir su nombre. Su largo cabello estaba suelto, llegando hasta la cintura. La chica vestía una camiseta negra sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla en el cual un cinturón negro y grueso daba dos vueltas a su cadera, sosteniendo tanto el pantalón como una bolsa café. Todo acompañado de una bata blanca, algo sucia.

-Miguel, al fin llegaste. ¿Por qué tadaste tanto?- sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

-Tranquila, con tantas armas y equipo de protección, los soldados de Shreder no son tan rápidos como antes- contestó serio.

-Y tu tampoco. No me digas que los años aún no te pesan- Ángel lo miró angustiada.

-Ya te he idcho que no te preocupes por ello- Miguel entregó a la chica el bulto con mucho cuidado. Ella movió suave y lentamente la manta, de tal forma que pudiera ver la cara del bebé que se encontraba en la cobija.

-Hola pequeño- dijo con una sonrisa, para luego voltearse a la tortuga -Con este ya son 39 niños en el mes- la chica caminó con intención de llevar al niño con el resto de los rescatados. -Esto es una masacre. Todo niño necesita de sus padres- decía mientras veía con ternura al bebé. -Perder a un padre no es fácil, y menos cuando eres un niño-

-Sé...sé a qué...te refieres- Miguel miró al vacío. Sus ojos delataban la tristeza que lo perseguía desde 10 años atrás.

-Yo...lo siento, Miguel- Ángel se disculpó por el comentario sin pensar. -¿Sabes? me preocupa cada que haces eso-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la tortuga.

-Ya sabes, eso de quedarte mirando un punto fijo sin mirar realmente. Lo haces muy seguido.

-Sigo pensando en ese día- contestó el quelonio sin muchos ánimos

-¿Las pesadillas continúan?- preguntó Ángel.

-No sé cómo evitarlas. Llevo años teniendo el mismo sueño. Todo se repite ante mis ojos, y sigo sin poder hacer nada...- un silencio penetrante apareció en el lugar.

-Eh... por cierto...- dijo intentando cambiar el tema de conversación -Abril pidió revisaras la zona 1. El escáner detectó prescencia de calor procedente de un cuerpo bastante grande, piensa que puede haber rastros de vida inteligente, ya sabes, tipo planeta deshabitado. Quiere que averigües qué o quién pasó por ahí.

Los ojos azules de la tortuga mostraron sorpresa.

-¿Rastros de vida?-Miguel Ángel se quedó pensativo -Pero...la guarida ha estado abandonada desde...- hizo una pausa, no pudo continuar. Bajó la mirada.

-Desde la muerte de Splinter- Ángel rompió el silencio que se empezaba a formar. -De cualquier forma, Abril pide que vayas, y es lo que harás-finalizó.

-A la orden- contestó Miguel sin muchos ánimos mientras salía por la puerta.

Corriendo por los techos de lo que alguna vez fue Nueva York, Miguel Ángel se dirigía a la antigua guarida. En su rostro se notaba la intriga de saber qué era esa presencia de calor en su viejo hogar. Observando los contaminados cielos, sólo pensaba en lo que sucedió la última vez que alguien que no fuera él pisó el suelo de ese lugar.

-Cielos, Abril, debes estar loca- murmuró a tan sólo dos cuadras de llegar al lugar indicado. Antes de bajar a las calles, pudo notar varios helicópteros y patrullas llegando. -Maldita sea- se dijo mientras buscaba un escondite. Lentamente bajó por una vieja y oxidada escalera de escape del edificio en el que estaba, sin ser descubierto, y logró observar lo ocurrido durante unos momentos.

-¡Tire toda arma que pueda poseer y coloque sus manos detrás de su nuca!- Miguel reconoció esa voz. Aquél hombre que le causó problemas horas antes al rescatar al niñoque recién había perdido a sus padres.

-Otra vez tú- susurró. Sin ser visto, Miguel Ángel levantó un poco la cabeza para poder observar lo ocurrido. Muchos oficiales rodeaban una zona muy particular: la entrada a la guarida.

-¿Encontraron al intruso de la guarida antes que yo?- se preguntó el reptil mientras se movía para cambiar su ángulo de visión. Desde otro punto de vista, logró ver algo bastante peculiar: un ser de por lo menos un setenta era acorralado por todos los soldados del clan del pie. Aquél ser desconocido sostenía algo en sus manos, algo parecido a un palo de dos metros, algo muy familiar para él.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!- un grito se hizo presente en el lugar.

-Esa voz...- mucitó el mutante algo desconcertado. Esa voz se le hacía tan...familiar, como si la hubiera escuchado antes en algún momento, como si hubiera escuchado esa voz varias veces en el pasado; era algo tan extraño. Sintió una sensación de nostalgia y preocupación, pero más que nada, de intriga y sorpresa.-...acaso...podrá ser...- sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra los oficiales para evitar hicieran daño al ser que parecía haber reconocido desde lejos.

-¡Scott! ¡Ayúdame!- en el sitio donde el clan del Pie había rodeado a aquél sujeto, se hizo presente la voz de un hombre desesperado. Miguel Ángel lo había atado con ayuda de su kusarigama para atraerlo a él y dejarlo inconsiente, tal como hizo con varios sujetos más en el lugar.

Después de una increíble pelea con los soldados de Shreder, varios hombres que aún seguían de pie decidieron retirarte, mientras que el quelonio de naranja seguía oculto entre las sombras.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- la voz familiar se hizo presente nuevamente. Miguel vio a aquél ser de pies a cabeza lentamente, para analizar lo que sucedía y saber que no era otra de sus pesadillas diarias.

-¿Donatello?- preguntó mientras lo veía fijamente. Lo que tanto lo había perseguido en sueños parecía hacerse realidad. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda en ese momento.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? No olviden dejar reviews x3 cualquier comentario (incluso si me odian jaja)

Pienso subir un oneshot tiene que ver con esta historia, pero la verdad si lo pusiera se haría algo largo el Fic, además de que no es muy relevante en la historia. Como sea. Pronto actualizaré algunas historias de por ahí, subiré otras...ya me conocen algunos xD

Para los que me leen por primera vez, los invito a leer otros de mis Fanfic, será divertido x3


	5. El Cuartel

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- dijo Donatello para si mismo.

-¿Donatello?- una voz ronca lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- contestó el aludido tomando posición de ataque.

-Así que...has vuelto...- el ser del cual provenía la voz sonaba impactado. -...finalmente...has decidido regresar- Don no entendía lo que aquella persona oculta en las sombras le decía.

-Contesta a mi pregunta y dime quién caparazones eres- alzó la voz. El ser de quien provenía la voz salió a la luz que un poste emitía aún, y al revelar su identidad, Donatello quedó sin habla.

-Tu...- mucitó algo nervioso e impactado.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Donatello- el dueño de la voz se acercó a Donnie, quien dio pasos atrás sorprendido.

-¿M-Miguel...Miguel Ángel?- preguntó tartamudeando, y no era de sorprenderse, pues aquél sujeto resultó ser una tortuga de casi 1.80 de altura, pañoleta naranja cubriendo tu cabeza hasta la parte inicial de su nariz, y varias armas de fuego colgadas de un par de cinturones que cruzaban por su pecho, con sus municiones respectivamente. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la placa metálica que cubría cierta parte del brazo izquierdo, el cual había sido mutilado, ahora llegando más arriba de donde estaría el codo.

-Veo que apenas me reconoces- contestó la tortuga que aparentemente era más madura, pues parecía tener varios años encima. -Te ves muy joven, veo que te has conservado demasiado bien, hermano.

-Dios, Mikey, ¿qué te pasó?- preguntó Don consternado por la apariencia de su hermano menor.

-Jeje- rió por lo bajo nostálgicamente -Años sin que alguien me llame así, se siente espelusnantemente melancólico-los ojos del mutante miraron en dirección al cielo, logrando que la escasa luz que iluminaba el lugar hiciera notar las pocas arrugas que marcaban su rostro.

-¿Q-qué le pasó...a tu brazo?- Donatello no creía lo que veía. Su pequeño hermano se notaba algo más viejo, haciendo notorio el paso del tiempo sobre él, del cual no sabía el número.

-Para ese entonces ya habías desaparecido, ¿verdad?- la respuesta de Miguel Ángel asustó al ninja de morado.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó nervioso, pues seguía sin entender lo que pasaba.

-No me digas que durante estos veinte años estuviste de vacaciones sin recordar que no nos dijiste nada. Viejo, eso sería estúpido- la forma en la que Mikey se expresaba era muy seria y sarcástica, lo cual preocupaba a Don.

-¿Veinte años?- la cantidad de años le sorprendió bastante, tan sólo minutos atrás estaba feliz en su hogar junto a su familia.

-¿Es acaso que perdiste la memoria todo este tiempo? ¡Si, tarado, veinte años!- el lenguaje que su hermano uso le hizo sentir un escalofrío horrible recorrer su espalda. -¿Dónde has estado viejo?-

-Miguel... yo...- Donnie miraba temeroso a su hermanito.

-Vamos Don, se supone que eres el genio de la familia, es imposible que no sepas que pasa aquí o que hayas perdido la noción del tiempo- dijo exasperado el de naranja, pero al voltear a ver la expresión del rostro de su hermano, cambió su semblante a uno más preocupado. -Realmente..- decía más calmado y con un tono de voz más suave -...¿no sabes lo que ha pasado?- Don negó con la cabeza -Esto es...increíble...- el chico pensó un poco antes de continuar con el diálogo. -Vamos, te explicaré todo, pero aquí no, es demasiado peligroso. Sígueme, vamos a un lugar seguro- comentó mientras comenzaba su caminar seguido de su hermano.

"Esto debe ser una pesadilla, Miguel ha perdido un brazo. ¡Ha perdido un brazo!" pensaba el genio mientras seguía a su hermano a paso acelerado para llegar a no sabía qué lugar. "Si Mikey está así, ¿cómo estarán los demás? ¿Cómo estará Sensei?" se hacía estas preguntas una y otra vez, hasta que una terrible idea se vino a su mente. "¿Abril se encontrará bien?" dijo para sus adentros con algo de preocupación. "Si Mikey está así teniendo el mismo entrenamiento que yo, ¿cómo estará mi princesa? Ella sólo ha tenido a lo mucho un año de entrenamiento...o por lo menos hasta el momento en el que aparecí aquí era así..." eso del problema de relación espacio-tiempo lo traía un poco confundido, pues era la primera vez en su vida que hacía un viaje en el tiempo...o tal vez era una dimensión alterna, un universo paralelo... las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Pronto los dos hermanos llegaron a la zona boscosa de la ciudad, entrando por una vieja reja algo oxidada. Los árboles aún se veían frondosos, pero el verde que tenían era algo seco, lúgubre. La felicidad que antes le traía ir al bosque de la ciudad se había esfumado. El viento que soplaba era más frío que de costumbre.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó el de morado.

-Te llevaré a ver a... alguien- contestó el mutante maduro sin voltear a verlo a la cara.

Ambos siguieron caminando, hasta que algo extraño ocurrió: de un momento a otro, Donatello no pudo moverse más, quedando estático a mitad del bosque, mirando a Miguel Ángel mientras pedía ayuda.

-M-Miguel Ángel- exclamó -¡No puedo moverme!- el aludido se detuvo y miró a su hermano, quien mostraba temor por lo que ocurría.

-Donatello, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó algo preocupado, pero no pudo contestar. Extrañamente, como sucedía en los programas que veían cuando jóvenes, una luz comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Don, quien comenzaba a desvanecer, tal como si de un holograma se hablase.

-¡Miguel Ángel!- gritaba el chico sin poder hacer nada para evitar lo que sucedía

-¡Donatello!- un Miguel Ángel desesperado por no poder salvar a su hermano de lo que intentaba llevárselo, sollozaba mientras observaba como la tortuga joven, a quien volvía a ver después de veinte años, se alejaba nuevamente. -¡No te vayas otra vez, por favor! ¡No me dejes sólo! Yo...- hizo una pausa breve mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, callendo por sus mejillas -...no quiero que te vayas nuevamente...tengo miedo... por favor... hermano...

-¡Miguel! ¡No te escucho! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!- Donnie estaba aterrado por desaparecer, sin saber a dónde llegaría esta vez. Sin embargo, algo lo hizo no pensar en lo que sucedía. Su entorno cambiaba poco a poco de una forma evanescente, apareciendo siluetas oscuras frente a él.

_-¡Donnie!-_ escuchó a lo lejos el quelonio, sin poder definir de quién era aquella voz que sonaba con desesperación.

-_Por favor, Don, no nos abandones_\- se escuchó a otra persona hablar, quien, al igual que la anterior, era desconocida y algo lejana. Ésta sonaba triste y suplicante.

-_Donatello, regresa_\- una voz más pacífica, que lo hizo sentir un poco más tranquilo, rogaba por su regreso, el cual no tenía muy claro, pues no sabía quién lo llamaba o desde dónde.

Antes de poder preguntar por el origen de las voces, Don regreso a la realidad, materializándose nuevamente en el bosque. Al sentir nuevamente el pasto en sus pies, Donnie observó cómo su hermano estaba arrodillado frente a él mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Miguel Ángel?- mucitó el adolescente con calma.

-D-Donnie...- tartamudeó la tortuga con algo de temor.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo, ya ha pasado- dijo intentando calmar a su hermano, quien alzó la mirada lentamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-No lo sé... pero creo que ya ha pasado- ambos hermanos quedaron en el suelo en medio de un silecio abrumador junto a la poca neblina que se hacía presente.

-Bueno...deberíamos continuar, ¿no te parece?- Miguel Ángel se levantó sin dar la cara a su hermano, seguramente para evitar notara sus lágrimas.

Pronto llegaron a una zona más fría, y enrejada, al igual que el bosque. Había menos árboles permitiendo pasar la luz, dejando correr el aire frío. Flores silvestres crecían en el pasto. En el centro de ese pequeño lugar había un alargado bloque de cemento con algunas letras escritas en él. Apoyado en él, había un bastón de madera algo viejo y maltratado, junto a un ramo de flores.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Donatello.

-Vine aquí para que vieras a... alguien- señaló Miguel al bloque apartando la mirada. Don volteó a ver donde su hermano había indicado. Se le notaba algo itnrigado, pues no entendía de qué hablaba el de naranja, hasta acercarse poco a poco al bastón.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo con curiosidad, pero no esperó por la respuesta, debido a que se inclinó para leer la leyenda en el cemento, la cual hizo que sintiera un escalofrío. El mutante abrió los ojos de forma sorpresiva, alejándose lentamente del ramo de flores en el suelo, para finalmente caer en el pasto.

-Deberías saludar tan siquiera, o se molestará- Miguel Ángel hizo una reverencia de manera formal frente a la "lápida".

-Sensei...- se escuchó las voz de Donatello apenas audible, pues el impacto que causó el leer aquellas letras en el concreto lo dejó helado. Si, aquellas letras tenían escrito:

_"Hamato Yoshi. Sabio sensei, amado y cariñoso padre."_

-Mikey... ¿cómo sucedió ésto?- mucitó el mayor, sin entender aún lo sucedido.

-Es una larga historia... Éste no es el mejor lugar para hablar del tema, vamos- dijo Mikey a la par de tomar a Don del hombro.

-No lo entiendo, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? Esto...esto no es Nueva York- susurró Donnie.

-Hace tiempo dejó de serlo- contestó Miguel fríamente -han cambiado muchas cosas desde que te fusite, y la muerte del maestro Splinter sólo es una pequeña muestra, ¿sabes?- la tortuga de poco más de metro y medio comenzó a caminar, teniendo detrás a su hermano mayor. -Debemos ir a la guarida.

-Miguel...- Donnie lo siguió después de decir su nombre.

Pasó una hora entera para poder llegar al lugar indicado por Miguel Ángel, cosa que extrañó a Don.

-Dimos demasiadas vueltas, ¿no te parece?- preguntó el de morado.

-No sabemos quién podría estarnos siguiendo. La idea es perderlos en el laberinto de las alcantarillas, de esa forma no sólo pueden perderse, sino que los vigilantes en turno descubren si hay infiltrados y les doy suficiente tiempo para atacar y librarnos de ellos. ¿Comprendes?- dijo dándole la espalda.

-¿Vigilantes?- Donatello aún no entendía del todo el asunto, pues las cosas habían cambiado demasiado para su gusto, sin darle tiempo para aclarar su mente y comprender la situación.

-Si, ¿ves las cámaras en esa esquina?- Miguel señaló un aparato casi imperceptible colgado de una de las tuberías. Don asintió con la cabeza. -Esas son cámaras ocultas para vigilar el área. A esta zona llegamos únicamente después de haber dado algunas vueltas para prevención, así que no hay problema con decirte dónde están.

-¿Quién las diseñó?- Miguel Ángel sonrió melancólicamente.

-El único genio en la familia, tú- el mutante bajó la mirada -terminaste el diseño de los planos y un prototipo antes de...bueno...- no pudo continuar. Sintió un nudo en la garganta antes de poder terminar su oración, haciendo que Don entendiera a la perfección el asunto.

-Así que... damos vueltas para que las personas que están a cargo de las cámaras observen si alguien nos sigue y así activar alguna trampa o mandar refuerzos de protección, ¿no es así?- Donatello miraba con asombro el pequeño lente que los miraba con atención. -Me gustaría ver los planos- dijo inspirado.

-Te los mostraré en cuanto lleguemos, ¿te parece?- Miguel Ángel se notaba un poco más alegre en comparación al momento en que vió nuevamente a su hermano. -Mira, hemos llegado- el de naranja tomó uno entre tantos tubos pegados a la pared y lo jaló, causando la pared se abriera, dejando así ver un enorme cuartel tal como en las películas que a su hermano menor le encantaba ver.

-Esto... ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó el genio estupefacto.

-Estamos en el cuartel, nuestro hogar después de lo ocurrido- contestó su hermano. -Ven-señaló -vamos a buscar a Abril- sus últimas palabras iluminaron la cara de Donatello al saber que conocería la futura apariencia de Abril.

-¡Ésto no e lo que yo mandé a trazar!- se escuchó retumbar en toda la habitación.

-Disculpe comandante, no era mi intención. Sólo hubo un error de coordenadas, lo arreglaré ahora mismo.

-Escucha Willson, no estamos para errores en estos momentos- una voz femenina reprendió a su subordinado -Si estuvieras encarando a Destructor y por equivocación llevas el arma sin municiones y no la cargada, ¿crees que ese sádico y enfermo ser te daría otro intento para arreglarlo? ¡No! El desgarraría tu pecho sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Comprendo! ¡No volverá a ocurrir, señorita O´Neil!- dicho esto, un muchacho algo flaco y con el cabello alborotado salió corriendo por la puerta, justo donde los dos mutantes se encontraban.

-¿Quién era él?- Donatello tenía curiosidad por el chico que apenas se alejaba de ambos.

-¿El niño? Se llama Walter Willson. Perdió a su familia hace cinco años, y Abril decidió cuidarlo. Es como su lacayo- sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, Miguel entró junto a su hermano al cuarto donde la pelirroja se encontraba. Al entrar, lo primero que Don vió fue una mujer madura, con cabello pelirrojo llegando hasta los hombros, amarrado en una coleta. La dama llevaba puesta una bata blanca hasta sus tobillos, algo rasgada y sucia, además de arrugada.

-Walter, te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar- contestó la de ojos azules.

-Y yo te he dicho que no me llames Walter- Miguel Ángel cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Disculpa Miguel- Abril no volteó -pensé que Willson había vuelto ya. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Traje una visita- dijo el mutante.

-¡Miguel Ángel! ¡No tenemos tiempo para-...!- la chica no terminó su frase, pues al voltear se encontró con la dulce cara inocente de Donnie, quien pudo observar nuevamente el rostro de su amada, que se diferenciaba de su juventud por algunas pocas arrugas poco notorias en él, algo de ollín en su nariz, y unos lentes que cubrían algunas ojeras. Sus ojos azules eran igual de resplandecientes que cuando la conoció.

-A-Abril- mucitó el quelonio con un poco de sonrojo en él.

-D-Don- tartamudeó la chica -Eres tú, realmente eres tú- Abril corrió emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos a los brazos de Donatello para terminar abrazándolo. -No sabes cuánto te extrañé-

"Me extrañó. En verdad, ¡Ella me extrañó" Pensó Don.

-Tanto tiempo sólo viéndote en sueños, y ahora... te tengo frente a mi- Abril soltó en llanto -pensé que no te volvería a ver. Desde aquél día creí que no sabría más de ti. Relamente, me alegra estar aquí contigo nuevamente.

-Me alegra verte, Abril- susurró el de morado a su oído. Al momento de terminar su frase, el fenómeno del bosque volvió a ocurrir: Donatello no pudo moverse más, comenzando a adquirir la estructura de un holograma,

-¡¿Donnie?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!- preguntó la pelirroja alterada.

-No de nuevo- susurró Miguel.

-_¡Donie, no te vallas!_\- tierna voz desesperada sonaba en sus oídos como un eco.

-_¡Don! ¡Por favor, quédate con nosotros!_\- los sollozos de alguien histérico retumbaron en sus oídos.

-_Donatello..._\- la última voz que sonó de las siluetas que observaba Donatello era calmada y tranquila, aunque se notaba el sufrimiento en ella. Segundos más tarde Don volvió a materializarse.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-No sabemos- Donatello nuevamente podía moverse.

-Ok... y...¿Dónde estuviste estos 20 años?- Don no supo responder.

-Yo también quiero saber cómo estuvo todo esto hermano. Cuéntanos todo.- Miguel Ángel se veía decidido.

-De acuerdo, les contaré...

* * *

**¡Tada! Ya sé, Ya sé, no es lo que esperaban, pero créanme, será bueno el siguiente capítulo. Tengo pensado poner otra causa por la cual acabó aquí nuestro Donnie :D Espero no les moleste. Además, tengo aún una explicación acerca del por qué lo del principio ^^ les gustará -w-**

**El siguiente Fic en ser actualizado será "La Mutación de Spike" -w-**

**Verán, tengo mucha tarea, pero ya la próxima semana estaré de vacaciones, así que podré escribir tranquila, y tendré más tiempo. Las explicaciones estarán en las notas de la próxima actualización del fic de arriba :)**

**Demás novedades y eso, las anunciaré después. Por ahora tengo que lidiar con mi tarea de dibujo xD Si no lo hago serán dos materias reprobadas TTwTT**

**¡Nos leemos más tarde!**


	6. Muerto en vida

**Advierto, hay algunas palabritas que no deben repetirse en público x) pero ustedes saben, leyendo el título del capítulo sabrán por qué están ahí jaja**

* * *

"Corre más aprisa. ¡Comienzan a alcanzarte!" pensaba el quelonio mientras saltaba por los tejados de la ciudad.

-¡Alto ahí, error de la naturaleza!- aquel oficial lo seguía con un séquito detrás de él.

Era obvio que querían su cabeza en una bandeja de plata.

-¡Suerte con que lo haga!- exclamó.

Ya habían pasado horas desde que Rafael había salido a hacer su ya acostumbrada rutina de buscar por la ciudad algún rastro de su desaparecido hermano, a quien ya todos habían dado por muerto. Él no se daría por vencido, y durante los últimos veinte años, había salido cada noche sin descanzo para buscarlo en cada rincón de la ciudad, incluso en el más recóndito y oscuro lugar del cual supiera su existencia. Veinte años habían transcurrido, y aún lo buscaba. Incluso después de la muerte de Splinter, incluso después de que Miguel Ángel perdiera su brazo izquierdo, incluso después de haber perdido su ojo derecho, incluso después de que Leo perdiera la vista... incluso después de aquella discución con su líder, la cual fue causa de la separación del resto de la familia.

Él nunca dejó de buscar.

Nunca.

Miguel decidió dejarlo sólo en su búsqueda cierto tiempo después, y realmente, a Leonardo nunca le importó. Al menos eso le dio a entender

Rafa sabía perfectamente, que si el genio no había regresado, intentado comunicarse, y nisiquiera mandado una señal de vida, era porque algo había sucedido. Sus esperanzas por encontrarlo con vida ya eran casi nulas, e incluso llegaba a pensar que jamás lo volvería a ver, y nunca lo podría encontrar; pero algo en el fondo, quizá una vocecilla en su cabeza a causa de la edad, le decía que debía seguir buscando, y pronto la verdad sería descubierta, y vería a su hermano nuevamente.

Justo esa misma noche, varios soldados del clan del Pie lo habían visto salir de una vieja cafetería abandonada, cerca de la zona oeste de la vieja y destruida ciudad de Nueva York. No dudaron ni un segundo en comenzar una persecución sobre toda la avenida. Cuando la tortuga había quedado atrapada en un callejón sin salida, su única escapatoria fue subir por una vieja escalera de incendios. Incluso después de eso, la distancia entre él y sus perseguidores no era mucha, lo cual comenzaba a preocuparle.

"Piensa en algo, Rafa. Si continúan así, se acabó." dijo para sus adentros.

Para su suerte, justo frente a él, apareció su posible ruta de escape: el viejo museo de historia de la ciudad. Un lugar que había sido abandonado el día en el que Shreder se apoderó de todo Nueva York.

Conocía a la perfección ese lugar, pues a Donatello le encantaba ir desde los 10 años, aunque fuese sólo para observar las exposiciones a través del tragaluz y los ventanales que el edificio poseía. Sabía que en la sala 10 del lugar había un pasaje secreto detrás el retrato del fundador del museo. Afortunadamente, ese pasaje no había sido encontrado por los ninjas del Pie, ni por otro ser vivo que no fuera de su familia. Dando un par de vueltas por el lugar, de tal manera que perdiera de vista a los soldados, logró escabullirse detrás de la pintura, llegando al muelle diez minutos más tarde.

-Estúpidos militares- espetó -como si no fuera de por si difícil buscar pistas por aquí, y llegan a arruinarme la noche- terminando su frase, la tortuga escupió al suelo.

El reptil miró a su alrededor, asegurándose estar completamente solo. Sabía que si alguien, aunque fuese un pequeño escarabajo, le acompañaba en su soledad, podría traer muchos problemas, grandes problemas. Finalmente, decidió sentarse sobre un viejo bote destruido, el cual comenzaba a cubrirse de arena por completo.

Comenzaba a helar.

Rafael soltó un largo suspiro, dejando ver su helado aliento durante unos segundos. Incluso teniendo puesta aquella chaqueta de borrego, sintió un gran escalofrío cuando el viento golpeó su rostro. De uno de los bolsillos posteriores, sacó una cajetilla de cigarros. "Para entrar en calor" pensó. Sacó uno y lo puso entre sus labios. Al devolver la cajita en su lugar, sus frías manos tomaron un encendedor color rojo, y automáticamente, lo llevaron hasta su boca. Colocando sus manos como escudo contra el aire, acercó la flama del aparato hasta el extremo del cigarrillo, esperando prendiera inmediatamente. Una vez sintió el humo entrar en su boca, apartó el fuego de su cara y guardó el encendedor nuevamente. Su vista se perdió en el horizonte. Entre el dedo índice y medio, colocó con elegancia el pitillo, de tal forma que su agarre fuera cómodo y seguro para el objeto. Aspiró el humo del tabaco nuevamente, para exhalar un hilo de humo azul a través de la comisura de sus labios.

-Ha sido una larga jornada- susurró.

Cerró los ojos para sentir el aire frío pegar su cara.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más jugaremos esto?- musitó.

-Pronto acabará tu búsqueda, y los cuatro volveremos a estar juntos. Te lo prometo, sólo...no desesperes- Donatello se acercó a él con calma.

-No creo que termine nunca. Llevo más de la mitad de mi vida buscándote, y empiezo a creer que podrías estar...- un nudo en la garganta evitó terminara su frase.

-¿Muerto?- Don se permitió terminarla por él.

-No lo digas. El sólo pensarlo me hace temblar- la tortuga tomó el extremo de su chamarra para pegarla más a su cuello.

-¿En verdad no te detendrás hasta encontrarme?- el espejismo que frente a él se formó comenzó a hablarle a los ojos. Rafael simplemente apartó la mirada.

-Eso dije, y eso haré- contestó sin ánimos.

-¿Y si te pasa algo antes de encontrarme?- Rafael sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Ya perdí un ojo, no puede pasar algo peor- mintió, y su hermano lo sabía.

-¿Qué pasa si llegas a morir en el transcurso de tu búsqueda?- la calma con la que escuchó la inexistente voz de Donatello lo sorprendió.

-No veo cuál sería la diferencia de ello- contestó fríamente -estoy muerto desde el día en que desapareciste- el fantasma de Don sólo vio con tristeza al de carmesí -.  
Estoy muerto por dentro. Toda la familia lo está. Incluyendo a Mikey. Ninguno de nosotros seguimos vivos, o al menos no por dentro.

»Ese día pude sentir cómo mi corazón dejaba de latir, cómo mi respiración se cortaba abruptamente, sentí cómo el frío se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. En verdad, había muerto. Todos lo hicimos. Cuando comenzamos a buscarte, esperaba llegaras con algún invento que te haya ayudado a regresar, o que dijeras que te habías golpeado la cabeza, yo que sé. Hubiera preferido saber que los humanos te encontraron y así haber ido a liberarte... y no seguir preguntándome en dónde carajos estás. Es mejor saber qué te sucedió a tener esa maldita duda de tu paradero. Tener siquiera la menor idea de si estás vivo o no.

»Pero es imposible. Cuando Leonardo se fue, supe que ya había muerto. Siendo el mayor, le dolió mucho no encontrar a uno de sus hermanos, aunque no sé aún lo que pensó al dejar de ayudarnos a buscarte. Pensé que siendo el líder, jamás se rendiría hasta verte de nuevo, pero me equivoqué. El día en el que Miguel Ángel dijo que se rendía, vi cómo el mundo se caía en mil pedazos. Él te daba por muerto. Debiste ver las lágrimas que derramó. Seguro con todas ellas podrías llenar un lago entero. Creo que fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que había madurado. Dejé de ver esa enorme sonrisa el día que dijo que estabas muerto, cuando confesó que era una pérdida de tiempo buscar algo que jamás se iba a encontrar. Cuando habló acerca de tu misteriosa muerte, que esperaba él no hubiera sido dolorosa. Pude sentir como el niño que siempre lanzaba globos de agua a mi caparazón moría de un momento a otro.

-Yo morí en el momento en el que me quedé sólo por completo- sonrió nuevamente, pero de una manera triste -Tal vez...- una lágrima brotó de su ojo izquierdo -tal vez te busco sólo...sólo para...- sus palabras comenzaban a sonar ahogadas -sólo para no sentirme solo- giró su cabeza para evitar contacto visual con su no presente hermano.

-Rafael...-

-Soy un egoísta...un completo idiota- comenzó a murmurar, intentando no alzar la voz, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría evitarlo -Sólo te busco para mi propio beneficio. Incluso ahora que probablemente estés muerto, estoy pensando en mí mismo, y no en ti- no pudo evitar ese nudo en la garganta que se formó al terminar esa última frase.

-Rafael, yo...- susurró, pero el de rojo no lo dejó terminar.

-Lo siento, hermanito, lo siento mucho- con voz apenas audible, repitió esa frase una y otra vez.

»Desprecié cada momento en el que me pedías jugar contigo cuando eramos niños, cada que me pedías que te ayudara con algún experimento, cada que querías que te abrazara porque te sentías triste, o porque no podías ir a dormir con Leo al tener una pesadilla porque Mikey había llegado antes, porque tenías miedo; cuando lo único que querías era una muestra de cariño por parte mía. Desprecié cada regalo que me daba, cuando lo que intentabas era hacerme feliz. Me reí cada vez que te ponías triste por no lograr que Abril quisiera estar contigo, y nunca ví que lastimaba tus sentimientos.

-Lo siento, Donnie. Si tan sólo tuviera otra oportunidad de demostrar que pude ser un buen hermano...- finalmente, decidió callar.

Fue en ese momento en el que uno de sus bolsillos comenzaba a vibrar. Miró el bulto que sacó de la bolsa de la chamarra y vió en la pantalla del celular un mensaje de Abril.

_"Rafa, ¿podrías venir al viejo Museo de la ciudad? Entra por la sala de pinturas y espérame ahí, ¿quieres?_

_Abril"_

-Vaya momento, chica- susuró al viento mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Piensas ir? No has comido nada desde ayer- Donatello iba trás de él.

-No hay tiempo de eso ahora. Bien podría necesitarme para algo importante, ¿no lo crees?- sin dirigir la mirada al recuerdo de su hermano, decidió emprender su caminata hacia el lugar citado por la pelirroja.

-Ten cuidado, Rafa- su voz se fue de la misma manera que apareció, mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía con el soplar del viento.

El antes ninja de rojo tomó su rumbo al museo, sin poder sacar de su mente aquellas palabras que su no presente hermano le había dicho:

_"Pronto acabará tu búsqueda, y los cuatro volveremos a estar juntos. Te lo prometo"_

_-_¿A qué se refería con eso?- murmuró para si mismo.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Gusta? La verdad no tenía idea de cómo continuar la conversación entre Donnie, Abril y Mikey. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Pero mientras, pensé que sería buena idea enfocarnos un poco en alguien más. Y como me gustaría dejar a Leo para el final (no lo sé, siento que si primero vemos lo que piensa el más rudo y luego vemos lo que piensa el mayor, pues... en sí Rafa atacaría a Leo, y luego veríamos cómo Leo piensa defenderse...). El asunto con Karai aún no lo estructuro bien, pero pronto señores, pronto.**

**Ah, y pues...ya saben, el malhablado de Rafa (por ahí anda una palabrita que no suelo escribir, pero ya ven xD) el momento ameritaba esa expresión. **

**Beuno, no sé qué historia continuar...tal vez Desiciones Culpables sea la elegida jaja quién sabe. Tengo tanta tarea (aunque sólo tengo una semana más de clases ;D) que no puedo mantenerme concentrada en mis historias. Mientras tanto, los quiero a todos xD**

**Nos leemos más tarde!**


	7. Reencuentro

Uno, dos tres pasos.

El mutante con gabardina negra contaba cada paso que daba mientras tocaba el enorme muro con su mano derecha.

Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete pasos.

Antes de dar el paso número ocho, el reptil se detuvo. Levantó su pie con lentitud para tentar el suelo y poder evitar un gran hueco en la tierra, en cual hubiera causando una fuerte caída a la tortuga. Una vez pasado el hueco, el reptil siguió contando sus pasos.

Ocho, nueve, diez, once...

Era una larga caminata desde el punto en el cual bajo del techo. Se necesitaban exactamente 398 pasos para recorrerla de extremo a extremo, y él lo sabía muy bien. Nadie que no fuera él tendría la paciencia para contar cada uno de los pasos que daba al caminar. Absolutamente nadie.

Veintiocho, veintinueve, treinta...

Le restaba una gran cantidad de pasos para llegar al final del muro. Para su suerte, no necesitaba contar los casi cuatrocientos pasos necesarios, pues en menos de treinta pasos tendría que cambiar de dirección.

En realidad nunca le agradó la idea de contar cada paso que daba, pues los números no eran su mayor afición como para contar uno a uno mientras caminaba. Sin embargo, no fue su elección tener que hacerlo. Aunque después de tener que hacer la tediosa tarea durante tantos años, ya era casi mecánico el detenerse en determinado momento o cambiar de dirección al llegar a cierto punto de la cuenta.

Cincuenta, cincuenta y uno, cincuenta y dos, cincuenta y tres.

Finalmente había terminado su cuenta a través del muro. Justo en ese momento el quelonio giró 60° para correr a toda velocidad en línea recta. Sus pies se detuvieron justo antes de chocar con una pared frente a él.

-Finalmente- murmuró para si mismo.

Olvidando la cuenta, decidió caminar cerca del edificio hasta saber por dónde poder entrar al lugar. Pisó fuertemente sin provocar sonido alguno, a la vez que tocaba nuevamente el muro cercano.

-A la izquierda- susurró mientras velozmente caminó hacia la dirección mencionada.

Y ahí estaba, junto a él, una parte de la construcción destruida, por la cual pudo entrar con facilidad. El museo de la ciudad no era un lugar muy frecuente para él después del pasar de los años, así que no identificaba los pasajes y pasillos por los que caminaba en ese instante. Pero a petición de su vieja amiga, tenía que estar presente para la hora acordada.

Escuchó un sonido distante acercándose a él, lo cual le trajo mala espina. Sin pensarlo, tomó su arma y se puso en guardia, sin contar que algo en la gabardina comenzaría a vibrar.

Del bolsillo en el interior de la prenda sacó su viejo T-Phone y sin voltear al objeto contestó la llamada.

-¿Quién habla?- preguntó con la frialdad y seriedad que durante los últimos 20 años lo había caracterizado.

-¿Ya has llegado?- una voz femenina contesta al otro lado de la línea. Él la reconoce al instante.

-Abril- musitó -acabo de llegar. ¿Dónde estás?-

-Espérame unos minutos, estoy por llegar- sin esperar respuesta por parte del reptil, la chica corta la llamada al terminar de hablar.

Intrigado por la acción de la pelirroja, el mutante guarda el aparato en el mismo lugar. Antes de hacer cualquier otra acción, regresa a su posición, previendo cualquier ataque de su futuro oponente, el cual predice su entrada al otro extremo del pasillo.

Dicho y hecho, una nueva presencia aparece en la sala. Antes de atacar, analiza al intruso. Cerca de 1.70, tal vez unos centímetros más, no describe muy bien la altura o su apariencia; pero si su peso, casi igual al suyo. Su aroma le es familiar, al igual que sus pisadas. En definitiva, conoce al oponente como a la palma de su mano. Sólo hace falta que el individuo confirme su identidad con una o dos palabras que pronuncie. Y como si el pudiera leer su mente, decide hablar.

-Leonardo- en efecto, Rafael está frente a él.

-Rafael- su voz profunda y suave a la vez llama la atención de su hermano.

Con disgusto y decepción decide bajar al arma y devolver la katana a su funda. Un leve suspiro sale desde la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces tú aquí?- la voz de Rafa hace notar su enojo por ver la presencia de su hermano mayor, quien sólo se limita a escuchar con molestia. -Abril no dijo nada sobre ti- aquellas palabras lo hicieron pensar para finalmente llegar a una conclusión nada agradable.

-Los chicos de Abril no me dijeron que estarías aquí- Leo apretó el puño firmemente al pensar que Abril bien pudo arreglar el encuentro de ambos. Pero...¿para qué? ¿con qué fin?

-¿Qué acaso no te alegras de verme?- dijo el de rojo con sarcasmo.

-Bien sabes que no puedo ver nada- contestó el de gabardina mientras se ajustaba los lentes negros que cubrían sus ojos. Su respuesta sonaba con desprecio ante el tono de su hermano.

-Oh, qué pasa contigo Leo- con tono arrogante y sarcástico, Rafael caminó hasta su hermano para darle un leve empujón desde el pecho -¿tienes algún problema con que yo esté aquí?-

-Será mejor me retire. Me arreglaré con Abril después- Leo dio la vuelta con la intensión de irse.

-Así que no has olvidado cómo escapar de los problemas, ¿no es así?- Rafa comenzó a subir la voz.

-Arreglaremos esto después, no quiero pelear contigo- Leo intentaba mantenerse calmado ante las provocaciones de su hermano, cosa que no era fácil desde hace un tiempo.

-Pero yo sí- odiaba escuchar eso -Vamos, ¿acaso te molesta saber que eres un cobarde? O quieres que te recuerde cómo conseguiste que abandonáramos a Splinter cuando más nos necesitaba?- y de nuevo con ese tema.

La muerte de Splinter era una de las tantas cosas que lo atormentaban todo el tiempo. Además de muchas otras cosas, ese no era un asunto del cual le gustara hablar, y menos recordar. Y su "querido" hermano menor había tocado el tema.

-No metas a sensei en esto- comentó intentando mostrar frialdad, aunque con un comentario más, el mayor explotaría.

-De no ser por ti, ¡maestro Splinter seguiría con vida!- exclamó el mutante con un surco cocido en el antifaz, cubriendo la órbita de su ojo izquierdo.

-Es lo que él quería que hiciéramos, para poder salvarnos- sus nudillos crujieron al hacer tanta presión contra la palma de su mano. Se estaba poniendo tenso.

-¡Pudimos haber regresado por él!- una lágrima comenzó a correr desde el único ojo que Rafael poseía.

Por un momento se alegró de la ceguera de su antes líder, pues así era imposible notara su llanto. Sólo era cuestión de no quebrar su voz.

-¡Si hubiéramos regresado nos habrían matado a todos!- Leonardo no pudo contener más su ira y levantó aún más la voz.

-¡Pudimos haberle salvado!- gritó Rafael.

-¡Sabes más que nadie que eso no es cierto!- el ambiente se ponía cada vez más tenso. Era fácil saber que se avecinaba un choque entre sais y katanas.

-¡Contaba con nosotros!-

-¡Él dio su vida por nosotros!-

-¡Era nuestro padre!-

-¡Aún si lográbamos sacarlo de ahí, seguiría muerto!-

-¡Eso no es verdad!-

-¡Él no iba a sobrevivir!-

-¡No!-

-¡Él ya estaba muerto! ¡Era imposible que saliera de ahí con vida!-

-¡Cállate!- finalmente, la ira de Rafael salió a la luz.

Sin pensarlo, su puño automáticamente se dirijo al rostro del mayor, logrando éste retrocediera unos pocos pasos. Leonardo sólo pasó su brazo por su cara para limpiar la sangre que su hermano había logrado que saliera.

-Está bien Rafa- murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara -Veo que las palabras son inútiles contigo- con lentitud posó su mano sobre su katana, provocando el sonido de la hoja rozar con la funda hiciera eco en las paredes.

Una vez la espada estaba frente a él, pasó las llemas de sus dedos por encima del filo de ella, de manera que la katana no cortara su piel.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas- sentenció. Rafael sólo se limitó a asentir mientras giraba sus sais con rapidez.

Y así una gran batalla comenzó dentro de lo que quedaba del museo. Ambos se lanzaron al otro para terminar chocando ambas armas. Al separarse, algunas chispas salieron del roce entre los dos metales.

El primero en dar un golpe fue Rafael, tomando desprevenido a su hermano. Tomó el mango del sai para golpearlo por el caparazón. Incluso si sentía infinito odio y desprecio contra él, algo en el fondo le decía que no debía causarle un gran daño.

Leonardo respondió rápido al daño ocasionado. Con la agilidad que poseía, logró llegar a la espalda de su contrincante para tomar su muñeca y llevarla a la base de su caparazón, terminando con un golpe en el centro con la palma extendida, logrando que el oponente perdiera el equilibrio.

A pesar de haber perdido la vista años atrás, Leo continuaba siendo un gran combatiente. A decir verdad, sus movimientos eran más precisos y acertados. ¿Cómo era posible? Fácil. Al tener la necesidad de defenderse de los soldados de Shreder, y negarse a ocultarse el resto de su vida en la oscuridad, Leonardo aprendió una técnica muy útil: al tener contacto con una superficie, y con un leve golpe que diera a la misma, era capaz de percibir las pequeñas pero existentes ondas que producía, y al chocar éstas con cualquier otro objeto o persona en su camino, sabía de su existencia. De este modo, era imposible chocar con cualquier cosa o recibir un golpe sin saberlo; siempre y cuando estuviera al pendiente de las ondas que emitía.

Fuera del edificio, un par de mutantes corrían hacia el mismo lugar donde ambos se encontraban peleando. Los golpes y el chocar de los metales sonaba incluso fuera del museo.

-Oh no- Miguel Ángel supo bien qué provocaba tanto alboroto.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro?- Donatello se mostró preocupado por sus hermanos.

-Te lo dije. Ellos dos no están con nadie. Cada que están en el mismo lugar, ocurre esto, hasta que algo o alguien los interrumpe...

Donnie comenzó a pensar en las posibles consecuencias de un encuentro como ese.

-Será mejor que...- antes de continuar su frase, Miguel se percató de la ausencia de Donatello, a quien segundos después observó entrando al museo. -Grandioso- dijo mientras corría tras él.

El genio entró sin pensarlo dos veces y vio cómo sus hermanos mayores se enfrentaban uno con él otro en una posible pelea a muerte. El imaginar a uno de ellos ensangrentado por culpa del otro lo hizo actuar rápidamente. En forma mecánica, el quelonio tomó su bo y apartó ambos con un par de golpes provocados por un hábil giro que hizo. Al instante, Rafael notó de quién se traba, pero Leonardo, al no poder depender de su vista, sólo supo que alguien más alto que ellos había parado el encuentro.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó.

-¿Qué...caparazones...?- Rafael estaba desconcertado.

Al ver a su hermano menor frente a sus ojos, las palabras que había escuchado de su fantasma retumbaron en su mente.

_"Pronto acabará tu búsqueda, y los cuatro volveremos a estar juntos"_

Pareciera mentira, pero Donatello estaba frente a él en ese momento.

-¡¿Por qué caparazones están peleando de este modo?!- exclamó Donnie con un tono de tristeza.

Leonardo reconoció la voz del chico de morado, sin pensar que podría volver a escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Don...Donatello?- tartamudeó. Sus párpados se abrieron hasta donde les era posible.

-¿Por qué tienen que comportarse de ese modo?- Don estaba al borde del llanto, pero mantuvo la compostura.

Sin esperarlo, recibió un gran abrazo por parte de Rafael, cosa que casi nunca sucedía cuando estaba en casa. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue el hecho de que Leonardo, después de ponerse de pie, no posó su mirada sobre él, sino que se mostró frío y a raya, a pesar de ser quien siempre lo reconfortaba, y el primero en preocuparse por los demás.

-Rafael- para Donatello, el mundo en el que estaba era demasiado sombrío, y el aspecto de sus hermanos no ayudaba en mucho.

Rafael usaba una chaqueta algo robusta, pero no tanto como para impedir sus movimientos. El olor a cigarro estaba impregnado en ella. Una cajetilla salía de su bolsillo. Lo que más le impresionó de su apariencia fue su antifaz, el cual estaba surcido en de un ojo. Pudo deducir que había perdido uno de sus globos oculares en algún momento mientras él no estaba.

-No sabes cómo me alegro de verte- Rafa se mostraba contento al ver a su hermano nuevamente, sabiendo que era real y no otra alucinación causada por el estrés.

Leonardo lo mantenía intrigado. Una gabardina acompañaba su viejo atuendo, pero su bandana azul había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por anteojos redondos y completamente negros. El por qué los usaba seguía siendo un misterio para el genio. Pero las varias cicatrices en la cabeza del mayor lo hicieron perder la concentración. Una pasaba desde la mitad de su rostro hasta su frente, y otra desde arriba de su ojo derecho hasta el oído izquierdo, formando una cruz. Otra era notoria en su cuello, pero se ocultaba en la unión con su caparazón, dónde podía ver una abertura un tanto anormal para una tortuga.

-No pensé que pudiera volver a...verte...- con melancolía, Leonardo se acercó a sus hermanos, guardando tras de sí la katana que en sus manos sostenía.

-¿Qué diablos les ha pasado?- cuestionó el genio.

-Shreder- sentenciaron los dos -¿qué más pudo haber pasado?- dijo Rafa con sarcasmo.

-Dime- Leonardo habló -¿dónde has estado todos estos años?- Don no supo cómo responder a su pregunta.

-¿Y cómo te has mantenido tan joven?- Rafa sonrió -te ves exactamente igual que cuando teníamos 15 años, casi 16-

-Es una larga historia que contaré más tarde- respondió.

-Antes de contarnos cómo llegó aquí, Donatello comentó que necesitaba que estuvieran ustedes dos presentes- Miguel Ángel hizo acto de presencia -así que será mejor irnos de una vez, o será imposible llegar con Abril- los tres asintieron a sus palabras.

Los cuatro hermanos se encaminaron al alcantarillado, dispuestos a escuchar la historia de su hermano, quien había estado desaparecido en ese mundo durante los últimos 20 años, siendo imposible saber qué había sido de él.

Lo único que sabían hasta el momento, era que los cuatro estaban juntos al fin, cosa que esperaban fuer para siempre, o por lo menos, durante el tiempo que les quedaba de vida...


	8. Dos pasados, una tortuga

Una vez los cuatro hermanos Hamato se encontraban en el cuartel general de la resistencia, no se hizo esperar la impaciencia de Rafael por saber qué sucedía a su alrededor. Después de todo, dos décadas sin saber absolutamente nada sobre su hermano menor, y un día, en medio de lo que pudo haber sido la batalla final con su antes líder, decide aparecer como si nada hubiese pasado. Viendo la inquietud de su hermano, Donatello decidió comenzar su relato.

-En realidad sólo fue un golpe de mala suerte- decía después de explicar el comienzo de la historia, la cual había sonado algo confuza y poco creíble para todos los que escuchaban el relato. Era de esperarse, ni siquiera él mismo entendía cómo un dragón de dos abezas lo mandó a otro tiempo.

-¿Estás diciendo que una lagartija gigante te trajo aquí? ¿Así sin más?- el de rojo nuevamente mostraba su mal temperamento.

-Bueno...- Donnie sólo llevó una mano a su nuca.

-No es como si no hubieramos escuchado algo tan loco y retorcido como eso- explicó Leonardo -después de todo, somos tortugas mutantes. No es algo que la gente escuche todos los días. Y aquí seguimos- su punto de vista sonaba convincente para el de morado.

-Suena a algo sacado de mis viejas historietas- comentó Miguel Ángel sin mucho interés -aunque apoyo a Leo, no es como si nuestra vida no pareciera un viejo videojuego o una historia de ciencia ficción-

-En resumen- Rafa interrumpió la charla -dices que estabas en el laboratorio, comenzó a temblar. Hasta ahí todo bien- Donnie lo miró con intriga -Y luego de eso apareció esta lagartija o lo que sea y nos lanzó un rayo con un cetro mágico- su voz sonaba disgustada -Y luego despertaste así sin más en lo que quedó de la guarida. Suena lógico para mí- terminó con un tono de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Sé que no suena muy creíble que digamos- Don se sentía como un idiota ante sus declaraciones, pero decía la verdad -pero no estoy mintiendo-

-En ese caso- Abril se hizo presente en la habitación con una taza de café en su mano -puede que tenga un poco de sentido- ante tales palabras todos se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué quieres decir Abril?- preguntó Leonardo con el rostro mirando al suelo.

-Sí, sólo analicen los hechos. Si lo que dice es cierto, la razón por la que Donatello estuvo ausente durante veinte años fue por el salto en el tiempo. Puede que al viajar a través de la línea temporal su percepción del tiempo se haya detenido, mientras que para nosotros nunca cambió-

-Sí, suena lógico- la pelirroja se detuvo cuando escuchó a Don hablar -Es posible que lo que me haya hecho ese sujeto me mandara a un túnel interdimensional hacia nuestra línea temporal, y mi tiempo fuera más lento debido a alguna clase de cápsula de espacio-tiempo que se encargara de traerme aquí. Paralelamente, ustedes seguían con el transcurso del tiempo normal, más rápido a comparación mía. Es por eso que para ustedes, yo estuve desaparecido veinte años, mientras que para mí sólo han pasado algunas horas desde que llegué aquí- la explicación, aunque un poco confusa, fue entendida por los hermanos, hasta que Leonardo tomó la palabra.

-Eso es ridículo- el comentario del mayor hizo pensar al de morado -todos sabemos cómo fue que Donnie desapareció- cosa que lo dejó con más dudas que respuestas. ¿Acaso la historia era diferente?

-Es verdad- Rafael apoyó al de gabardina -sabemos lo que pasó en el los laboratorios del Kraang con los portales- era imposible seguir en la misma conversación.

-¿De qué están hablando?- pensó Don en voz alta.

-Verás Donatello- Miguel Ángel respondió a su pregunta -lo que cuentas es diferente a lo que recordamos- la pelirroja interrumpió.

-Yo le contaré, chicos- dijo Abril al ver la cara de tristeza en los tres al traer nuevamente esos recuerdos.

-Hace 20 años, tú y tus hermanos fueron a una misión de reconocimiento a uno de los laboratorios Kraang en la ciudad. Debían entrar en modo de incógnito, pero hubo un pequeño desperfecto en el cableado del edificio, lo que causó un incendio en el piso en el que estaban. Leonardo resultó herido y tuvieron que salir de las sombras para sobrevivir a las llamas. Los Kraang no tardaron en llegar , así que fue necesario comenzar una batalla contra ellosen medio del fuego, cosa que hacía más peligrosa la misión. Para tu mala suerte, días atrás la lesión que te causó Slash tiempo atrás volvió a molestarte, así que fue un poco difícil moverte con rapidez; eso lo aprovecho el enemigo. rafael vio cómo uno de sus robots llegó por tu espalda y atacó sin piedad. Tú caiste y ellos se llevaron su bo. Pudiste levantarte con dificultad, pero el fuego se extendió y te separó de los demás. Miguel escuchó como uno a uno, todos los portales que estaban abiertos en la habitación comenzaron a colapsar. Algunos de ellos se llevaban cosas consigo antes de desaparecer. Cabe la posibilidad de que hayas caído en uno de ellos, ya que los chicos se encargaron de buscarte en cada rincón del edificio, pero jamás apareciste. Todos te buscamos durante un largo tiempo, cinco años para ser exactos; algunos continuaron la búsqueda durante más tiempo, pero nunca nadie logró encontrarte-

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- Don estaba pálido después de escuchar tal historia. ¿Qué había pasado? -Eso no pasó nunca- musitó el genio.

-Tampoco lo del dragón- respondió Rafa nuevamente. Miguel Ángel decidió hablar sin ponerle mucha atención a las palabras de quien prendía ahora un cigarrillo en su mano, como ya le era costumbre al de rojo.

-¿Es posible que ambas historias sean ciertas?- dicha idea desconcertó a todos, excepto a Leonardo, quien ya tenía una idea de lo que había pasado.

-Claro que lo es- dijo Leo -Sí, ustedes saben. Imaginemos que Donatello tiene razón y lo del dragón no es sólo una historia. Aún así, todos recordamos lo del incendio. Tal vez lo que pasó fue que ese "rayo mágico" no te hizo viajar sólo en el tiempo, sino también entre dimensiones- aunque disparatada, la hipótesis de Leonardo comenzaba a tomar forma -en ese caso, no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó porque en realidad nunca lo viviste, porque tu dimensión es diferente a la nuestra-

-Lo que nos dice que yo no pertenezco a este mundo. Mis hermanos...- Donnie corrigió -los de mi tiempo y espacio, se encuentran sanos y salvos- imaginar que todo lo que estaba sucediendo no era completamente cierto lo hizo feliz durante pocos segundos.

-Eso significaría...- Rafa no pudo terminar su frase.

-...que Donnie sigue desaparecido- completó Abril. Pero el científico de la familia no se desanimó.

-No necesariamente- explicó una vez más -Si dicen que los portales se tragaban cosas al caer, bien uno de ellos pudo mandar a mi "yo" de esta dimensión a otro mundo.

-Pero ya te hemos buscado en todas las dimensiones a las que Kraang tiene acceso- replicó Rafa.

-Tal vez, pero nadie asegura que buscaron en todos lados- Don confundió un poco a los demás -sí. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, los robots que atacaron al Donnie de aquí lo tomaron y escaparon por uno de los portales. Eso explicaría por qué ninguno de los dos se encontraba en el edificio-

-Lo que nos dice...- Leonardo quedó mudo ante tal posibilidad.

-Donatello sigue con vida- Miguel se alegro al decir eso.

-Lo más seguro es que sea prisionero aún de los Kraang- la teoría de Donnie sonaba convincente, tanto que Leonardo comenzó a formular un plan.

-Los escáners no mostraron señal alguna de nuestro hermano en toda la ciudad, y tampoco en las dimensiones que visitamos. Pero no funcionaron en la dimensión X- Leo recordaba los esfuerzos de búsqueda de 15 años atrás.

-Buscamos por cuenta propia, pero sin los escáners era casi imposible encontrarlo- comentó Miguel.

-Eso significa que podría estar aún ahí, pero no en los laboratorios de siempre. Más bien, estaría en algún otro centro de investigación Kraang en la dimensión X- Donatello estaba pensando rápidamente acerca del paradero de su contraparte en ese mundo. Cabía la posibilidad de que al encontrarlo, también encontrara la manera de regresar con sus verdaderos hermanos.

-Si logramos encontrar a Donnie, podremos terminar con toda esta guerra, y derrotar a Shreder de una vez por todas- Rafael sonaba entusiasmado.

-Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?- Abril levantó la voz -¡Marcos!- al momento, un joven de a lo mucho 20 años, pelo castaño y ojos verdes apareció por la puerta.

-¿Me llamaba, general?- la voz del chico era gruesa. Al parecer era otro de los miembros de la resistencia najo el mando de Abril.

-Llama a Ángel, dile que me mande a 10 de sus mejores hombres con todo lo necesario para ir a la dimensión X- Marcos se quedó pálido al escuchar las órdenes de su superior.

-¿La dimensión X, mi señora? Es muy peligroso- Abril no se quedó callada después de escuchar a su subordinado.

-Escucha Marcos, finalmente tenemos indicios del paradero de Donatello, no podemos esperar-

-¿El señor Donatello? ¿el científico perdido? ¿El creador de la mayoría del sistema de todo el cuartel, y más de la mitad de los dispositivos utilizados por la resistencia? ¿Ese Donatello?- Donnie se quedó perplejo a saber que todos sus proyectos habían mantenido en pie a la Resistencia durante tanto tiempo.

-Así es, el cuarto hermano Hamato. No tenemos tiempo que perder Marcos- dijo Abril decidida.

-¡A la orden, general!- el chico hizo un ademán para después retirarse y así cumplir con las órdenes de su superior.

-Nosotros no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados- Miguel Ángel se paró para tomar uno de sus chakos -Recuperaremos a nuestro hermano, cueste lo que cueste-

-Y te llevaremos a tu mundo- Rafa posó su mano en el hombro de la tortuga más joven.

-Gracias chicos- dijo Donnie con una gran sonrisa, mostrando la brecha entre sus dientes. Miguel Ángel y Rafael sonrieron al ver al de morado, mientras que Leo sólo ladeó un poco la cabeza.

A pesar de que todo había sido una buena noticia para ellos, Leonardo aún pensaba en la posibilidad de que su hermano menor estuviera muerto, o en el mejor de los casos, como sujeto de pruebas de los Kraang. Pero aún así, no estaba dispuesto a abandonar la idea de encontrarse de una vez por todas con él, y así estar todos juntos nuevamente, como la familia feliz que se supone deberían ser.

* * *

**Lo sé, algo corto, pero se compenzará con el capítulo que sigue :3 Sí, me desvié un poco de la historia original, pero no se preocupen, tengo una cuartada x3 **

**De una vez, agradezco a todas esas personas que se molestan en dejar un review después de leer mis delirios ;D me hacen muy feliz y me alientan a escribir más. Gracias a todos, y aunque hay algunos que se me pasa contestar, recuerden que los leo absolutamente TODOS OwO **

**Y esperen, porque mi imaginación está sincronizada con mi inspiración (lo que causa ver Black Cat en menos de una semana jajaja) y escribiré mucho en estos días.**

**Por cierto actualicé ya Desiciones Culpables, por si querían saber xD **

**Nos leemos más tarde!**


End file.
